


Drinking, Up All Night

by Weirdgirl



Category: Smosh
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdgirl/pseuds/Weirdgirl





	Drinking, Up All Night

I swallowed the last drop of my beer and I tossed the empty can in the middle of the living room. We were celebrating Mary's birthday at the Smosh house and we were all so fucking drunk. Joven and Sohinki were about to play at a stupid xbox game,while Mary,David and Ian were drunkly improvising a sort of dance. 

'Oh God,Ian. You're so fucking bad at dancing.' I slurred

Ian stopped of a while,truing to figure out what I said,then he pointed at me,with his beer in his hand and began his speech. 'What the fuck did you say,you little slut? I am the master of dancing.' He frenetically moved his hips,conforming what he'd just said. 'Come here and let us see how good you are,Mr I'm-the-hotty-one-and-I-know-everything.'

I was laughing so hard that my stomach was pleading me to stop. 'Oh I think I'll stay here on this comfy armchair.'

'You're just scare that I'd kick your ass' He answered back,still dancing with David and Mary,totally immersed in the dancing that they weren't even listen to what Ian and I were saying. 

I winked at him and then I grabbed another beer from the table. He smiled at me. We kept eye contact until Mari suddenly began to shout that we had to watch a movie. 

'Okay guys,let's watch a movie,shall we?!' She ran towards the tv,almost falling on the floor and she turn off the console leaving Joven and Sohinki with only the joysticks in their hands. She then grabbed the first DVD she found and she put it in the player. She turned off the lights and turned the volume to maximum. 

'What the fuck,Mari!' Joven shouted from where he was sat. 'Fucking Titanic? Unbelievable.' We all burst into laughter.

'Shut up and take a sit! Tonight we're gonna watch that.' She said.

In less than no time,they were all sit on the couch,except for Ian. 'Oh come on! I don't want to sit on the floor.' He moaned,eyeing Joven who was sprawled on the couch with mary who was by his side.

'What? I need to be comfortable while watching this crap. ' Joven joked. 

'We all know that is your fav movie,Joven.' I said,motioning at Ian to come sit with me on the armchair since on the other half of the couch there was no place to sit neither.

'And where am I suppose to sit,Ant?'

'Just sit on my lap,you douche!' I teased him.

'Oh I will,hotty!' And with that,he literally jumped on me,making me groan in pain. 

'What the hell,dude?! You almost killed me with your fat ass!' 

'We both know you love my 'fat ass'.' Ian joked and settled himself on my legs.

'Yeah,keep hoping.' I smiled,blushing a little. I placed my hands on his hips to steadying him. Finally,we began to pay attention to the movie,although I was only able to see Ian's back. I gently leaned closer to him and rested my chin on his shoulder. 

'You're so gay,you know that?' He whispered.

'Oh shut up! I couldn't see anything with your huge head in front of me.' I blushed even harder,glad that the room was fully dark,except for the light coming from the screen,and that we were in the corner of the room so that our friends couldn't notice how gay we were at that moment. Like,seriously. 

After an hour the movie was not even halfway. The other guys were all sleeping like angels. Ian kept on moving on my lap,trying to adjust himself. The final result? I was becoming hard. I didn't even bother to push him off. On the contrary,I gently pressed my nose onto his neck,inhaling his smell and enjoying the new sensation of his skin against mine. I was so fucking drunk.

'Ant,what are you doing?' He whispered,slowly turning his head so that his lips were almost touching my ear. 

'Mmm' Was the only sound that came out of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around Ian's waist and I pulled him down harder on my lap,making him understand what was happening. I was sure that at that point Ian felt my erection,because I felt him shudder. He didn't push me off nor ran away.

'Mmm I'm so horny,man' I mumbled,kissing his neck. I felt him shiver. 

'Well,you should get off on your own,you perv.' He whispered,trying no to wake up the others.

'I thought you could help me.' I kissed his jaw and began to stroke him through his jeans,while rubbing my cock into ian's covered ass. Maybe it was because I was drunk,but it felt incredibly nice.

'Ant..' He tried not moan,but it was really hard. In all senses. I captured his lips fro a deep kiss,tongues fighting for dominance. When we broke apart,we were both panting and breathing heavily.

'Fuck,Ian. I want to be inside you so fucking bad.' I quietly moaned. I took hold of his pants and I quickly unzipped them,pulling them down with his boxers until they were on the floor. His naked ass was pressing hard against my covered throbbing erection. 

'Ant..I..I don't think it's a good idea.' He protested,but his hips were moving on their own accord and in less then no time he was moving back and forth onto my crotch.

'It doesn't seem like you don't want to' I purred in his ear,licking his earlobe. I took hold of his hard dick and began to pump it furiously . Ian shudder and let out a moan that was a little too loud. 

'Oh God,Ant!' His hands were grabbing tightly at the armchair. 'Okay,okay. I lied. I want you to fuck me.'

I chuckled and smiled against his neck and I captured his lips for another quick kiss. I unzipped my pants,pulling them down with my boxers until they were around my thighs . I spat on my hand and lubricated my shaft. I positioned myself and began to push the head of my penis in. 

'Fuck!' Ian gasped. I kept on stroking him while pushing all the way in,trying to relax him a bit. Fortunately,it worked. My hips were finally connected to his. It was fucking bliss. 

'Fuck,Ian!' I breathed. 'You can't even imagine how good you feel.'

'Just go for it,already.' He quietly moaned. I wrapped my arms around him even tighter and I started to fuck him hard. I pressed my head onto his back. 

'Oh yes!' A muffled moan escaped my mouth. Everytime I pounded hard into him,he simultaneously push down,impaling himself even deeper. I was already at the edge of coming. He turned his head,searching for my lips. I happily satisfied him and I kissed him. 

'Mmm harder Ant!' He hotly breathed against my lips. I pumped him harder and faster until I began to see fucking stars. My hand was still stroking his wet and incredibly hard shaft.

'You're so good,Ian. So fucking good.' I gently bit his neck and he immediately threw back his had.

'So close Ant' He panted. I looked at him straight in the eyes and that was all it took for me. I roughly kissed him,as I came hard inside him. My body tensed and shudder from the pleasure. 

'Oh ffuck!' My heart was beating so fast that I thought I would die.

'Ant!' He nearly shouted. I felt his muscles clenching and unclenching around my softening dick and then,warm sticky cum against my hand. Ian's mouth was open,letting out a silent moan,eyes closed.

'Wow' He whispered. I hugged him tight and pecked his lips,then I gently pulled out.

'That was amazing.' I stroked his cheek with the back of my fingers. 

He leaned into the touch 'Thought you were super straight.' 

I immediately withdrew my fingers. 'Oh fuck off,you douche!'

He chuckled and kissed me one more tim. We put our pants on and he pressed himself against me in the armchair,resting his head on my shoulder. 'I really liked it.'

'I kissed his temple. 'Me too,man' I smiled. 

'Oooh maan!' Mari suddenly shouted,scaring the shit out of us. 'i've slept throughout the whole movie!' She moaned,waking up the other guys. We both burst out laughing. 

'Do you think we'll remember about this,tomorrow?' He asked me,looking up,searching for my eyes.

'I think we will.' I pause and then added. 'You will for sure remember about this,since you're gonna be so sore in the morning.' I couldn't help but laugh when he playfully punched my shoulder. I put my hand around his waist,enjoying the last part of the movie,before heading to bed. I will definitely remember that for the rest of my fucking life.


End file.
